


you make me feel like i am free again

by tototooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani is trying his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel like i am free again

**Author's Note:**

> title:  
> the cure - lovesong  
> \--  
> my only excuse for this is that it was supposed to be angst but then the fire nation attacked

Kyoutani and Yahaba were dating.  _They were actually together._ It took Kyoutani a while to let it sink in through his mind. The thought itself didn't let him sleep properly for a few days, because it just seemed so unreal.

* * *

 

It was Yahaba who confessed. Which was kind of expected, but it also happened suddenly. They were in the middle of a fight and the next moment the taller boy was screaming how much he liked Kyoutani, how he was his first love and how happy he would feel if they were together. All Kyoutani could do was blush all over and mumble that the feelings were mutual... And then walk away because he was too embarrassed for admitting such thing.  
Yahaba called him the same evening to talk about it again and ask him what were they going to do with their relationship. "Why should I be the one to know?" Kyoutani rolled his eyes. "It'd be nice if we dated, though." Yahaba giggled which made Kyoutani blush again, but then he hung up, leaving the blond confused.  
Ten minutes later the doorbell of Kyoutani's house rang and he was the one who had to open the door, because his dad was too busy and couldn't come home until the early hours of the morning. "Yahaba?"

_The two of them had lived in the same neighbourhood their whole lives, but they met in their first year of high school. Yahaba was doing his best to avoid Kyoutani because of the rumours that spread about him (most of which turned to be false afterwards)._

Yahaba calmly walked in, though he looked like he ran all the way to Kyoutani's house. His hair had gotten messy. He asked if his father was at home. Kyoutani shook his head and closed the door. They were standing like that, looking at each other for a few minutes until Yahaba took a deep breath. "Kentarou... Since you know how I feel about you, I don't think there's any need to say it again. I'm going straight to the point..." Another deep breath. He was trying his best not to stutter. "Would you be my boyfriend?"  
Kyoutani nodded. "With pleasure."  
The awkward silence had taken over again.  
Yahaba stayed over for the night. They didn't talk a lot which also gave them time to think. They were on Kyoutani's bed, staring at the ceiling. Yahaba was well aware of the fact that Kyoutani probably needed some time. Even holding hands would seem rushed at this point. So the only thing he could do was wait until Kyoutani felt comfortable enough. The only thing that was important was that he liked him, too.  
The taller boy slowly drifted off to sleep, while the other couldn't. He was overthinking everything that happened that day, trying to remember every single detail.

* * *

 

It's been a few days of sleep deprivation and being somehow scared to act with Yahaba as a boyfriend, excellently knowing that there was nothing to be afraid of. But that was the easiest way to describe that feeling. 

Everything was all the same as before. They still argued a lot (or maybe a bit less). They wouldn't even mention anything about their relationship. 

"What's your problem?" Yahaba asked as he sat down on the ground beside his own bed.

"Hm?" Kyoutani, who was on the boy's bed, looked at him with the corner of his eye.

"Why can't you be more open? I mean... I'm doing my best to ignore it and give you time, but I was just wondering..."

Kyoutani sat up, not taking his eyes off of Yahaba. "Let's start with the fact that I'm not the touchiest person you're gonna meet. Like, if you touch me and I'm not expecting it, I'm not sure how I'm gonna to react. I could even push you away unconsciously. Then I'm the one who's gonna feel bad 'bout it."

Yahaba knit his eyebrows and fell silent for a second. "Let me try something." He grabbed Kyoutani's hand, twining their fingers. The other's hand was warm and strong. Just the way he imagined it. "How do you feel?"

"I don't wanna move my hand away, that's for sure." Kyoutani was visibly blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. He pulled Yahaba up on the bed, so he sat next to him, still not letting go of his hand. "I'm not sure how I feel 'bout it, though."

"It's something, I guess." Yahaba shrugged and rested his head on Kyoutani's shoulder carefully. "I want you to feel comfortable around me."

"I do."

"Is that so?" Yahaba smiled warmly and squeezed the other's hand.

The room was so quiet that the only thing that could be heard was their breathing and the clock on Kyoutani's desk.

They hadn't made much of a progress, but Yahaba couldn't help but smile. It was enough even if he subconsciously needed more. He'd been wondering what his boyfriend's lips would feel like against his own. They would probably be chapped, but it wouldn't feel bad. A train of thoughts hit him, going from being too focused on thinking about Kyoutani's lips all the way to really dirty thoughts he wouldn't admit they've gone through his mind.

"Yahaba," Kyoutani whispered against the other's ear, making him shiver slightly.

"Hm?"

"Your phone."

Yahaba had turned the sound of his phone off and had forgotten to turn it back on after school. A thing his parents lectured him about a lot. "Hi, mom," he said right after he picked up.

"Shigeru, are you at home?" his mom's voice sounded from the other side.

"Yes. Why?"

"Your dad and I are going to be late. You can invite Kyoutani, if you want to."

Yahaba glanced at Kyoutani, head still rested on his shoulder. "He's at home now." Kyoutani cracked the slightest smile and it was enough to make Yahaba feel weak at the knees. They talked a bit more until Yahaba's mom hung up. The brunet sighed and closed his eyes. He felt the back of Kyoutani's hand brush against his cheek. He noticed how unsure his moves were. He was trying way too hard. He knew that Kyoutani was far from his comfort zone. Though, he didn't want to the other to stop, that was way too selfish of him and he wasn't like that.

"Kyoutani," Yahaba breathed against the blond's jawline. Kyoutani cupped both of the boy's cheeks and looked into his eyes. Yahaba's heart started beating faster and he swore that it skipped a beat. He hoped Kyoutani couldn't hear his heartbeat the way Yahaba heard its pounding in his own ears. Reminding himself that it was impossible didn't help his situation a lot. "I-If you're not fine with that, just don't do it. I will understand."

Kyoutani clicked his tongue and pressed his lips against Yahaba's to shut him up. It lasted a few seconds, but the other had enough time to kiss back. Kyoutani proved him wrong. His lips were soft. And it was special because it was their first kiss. In general, too.

Kyoutani was still not very comfortable with any of this, but he liked being so close to Yahaba. He would get used to it. He  _wanted_ to get used to it. Because he liked Yahaba more than he expected.

He sighed and kissed the taller boy again, letting himself be pulled into a deeper kiss, warmth spreading over his cheeks.

He liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TERRIBLE
> 
> \--
> 
> i knew it would be worse after i woke up
> 
> \--
> 
> people are still reading this bullshit for no apparent reason
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://bertholdt-hoovers-butt.tumblr.com)  
> [I also have an art blog ](https://can-butt-art.tumblr.com)  
> [this.](http://myanimelist.net/profile/matsukawas)


End file.
